


IronDad's sick Spider-baby

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A movie, Comfort, Irondad, Peter with a cold, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep, Soup, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter ends up stuck in bed with a cold, luckily IronDad is there to look after him
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	IronDad's sick Spider-baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for keep-a-bucket-full-of-stars (Hope you feel better soon) on Tumblr, but I thought I'd post it here too :3

Peter coughed before whining miserably.  
The teen had woken up that morning with a sore throat but thought nothing of it and went to school anyway. By second period Tony had been called to come pick him up.  
Now the teen was curled up in bed with the lights off with a cold. The bin was starting to overflow with used tissues, his nose was red from using them all and his throat raw from all the coughing. This left Peter letting out small wheezes as he could only breath through his mouth. Not to mention the steady pounding in his skull.  
In short the teen felt like shit. 

Peter was pulled out of his wallowing thoughts when he heard a soft knock on the door before Tony walked in. The man sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Peter’s forehead, not missing how his kid leaned into the touch.  
“Still feeling shit bug?” Tony asked softly, stroking the teens slightly warm cheek.  
Peter nodded before dissolving into his sixth coughing fit of the day. Tony quickly pulled him into an upright position and gently thumped his back, his other hand on his chest to keep him steady.  
As soon as the coughing subsided, Peter slumped into his Dad with a whimper.  
“I know baby I know,” the man soothed kissing Peter’s forehead before he reached for the water on the nightstand, pressing the glass to Peter’s lips.  
After a few sips Tony put the water down and rubbed a soothing hand up and down the kids back.  
“Want some soup?” The man asked after a few moments of not being able to anything but listen to Peter wheeze softly.  
Peter nodded and let his Dad help him lay back down.  
“I’ll be right back,” he promised, placing a soft kiss to the teen’s forehead before leaving. 

As the soup finished on the stove Tony managed to find the medicine that he’d made specifically for Peter and poured a fresh glass of water. After pouring the soup into a bowl the genius placed everything on a tray and headed back to Peter’s room. Upon entering he couldn’t help but smile.  
Peter was curled up and hidden under the blankets, the only evidence it was even him was the small almost inaudible wheezes. 

Setting the tray on the bedside table, Tony tried to coax his son from his hiding place.  
“C’mon out bug, I got soup and medicine for you,” he cooed softly, smiling when Peter peeked his head out with a small glare, “hey buckaroo.”  
The teen slowly sat up to lean against the headboard, choosing to instead snuggle into his Dad’s side when the man sat to him. Tony simply chuckled and handed over the bowl of soup.  
“Make sure you blow on it, it’s hot. Plus it’s my mama’s recipe so you should be feeling better in no time.”  
Peter nodded before eating a spoonful, humming happily as he the warmth spread throughout his body.  
He snuggled deeper into his Dad’s side in content. 

“Can we watch a film?” The teen whispered a few moments later.  
Tony felt his heart break at that. Not only had the coughing fits made his throat raw, they’d reduced his kid to whispering. Tony just hoped the soup, medicine and sleep would help,  
“How’s your headache?” The man asked, remembering that Peter mentioned it earlier.  
Plus he didn’t want to send him into sensory overload like this.  
“It’s a little better,” the teen replied.  
“Okay,” the man agreed, kissing his son’s head.  
Not even a minute later FRIDAY turned on the TV and was playing Labyrinth, much to Peter’s delight. 

Halfway through the movie Peter gave his empty bowl back to Tony before blowing his nose.  
Tony couldn’t help but pull a face.  
Once the teen was done Tony got him to take some medicine and drink some water before laying him down to get some sleep.  
“Dad?” Peter asked, eyes getting droopy, “will you stay with me?”  
Tony looked into those big glassy doe eyes and felt his heart melt.  
“Of course I will bug, scooch over,” he smiled and climbed in next to Peter, letting the teen snuggle close with his head resting on his chest. 

Tony gently carded his fingers through his sons hair and felt the teen slowly become a deadweight, listening to the soft wheezing breaths he hoped his kid would get better soon. 

One week later, Tony had the same cold.


End file.
